


Righting Wrongs

by yourlibrarian



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may be Stephen's sidekick for the movie premiere, but that doesn't mean he's on the sidelines when it comes to their trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting Wrongs

"You see in the book, Smaug talks about his breath death."

"I'm going to have breath death from this combination of substances. HOW do you not have constant indigestion?" John asked as he looked at the snacks Stephen apparently deemed necessary for movie viewing. Hesitating a moment he added, "I'm surprised it's not Jon here for your millisecond Tolkien debut."

Stephen's hand moved to the armrest, his fingers wrapping around John's. He was staring straight at the screen but John could still tell there was a glint in his eye.

"I never saw you as just the butler."


End file.
